Blueberry Cheesecake
by Voltage Axe
Summary: The follow-up to the original SasuSaku "Cheesecake" oneshot! Again, what sort of effect would a chilled dessert have on both lovers? Heavy amounts of lemony details, discretion is advised. Read and review!


**Blueberry Cheesecake**

**A/N: ****Hello everyone and it's been quite a long time since the last time I wrote a lemon fanfiction! As all of you would have expected, this is the follow-up to the previous lemon "Cherry Cheesecake". That also means Sasuke and Sakura will be the couple in this fanfic, and there will be lemony details as in the first one. However, the lemony content will be more explicit than the preceding lemon. So, I hope you enjoy the sequel to Cherry Cheesecake!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following fanfiction will contain heavily explicit content. Reader's discretion is advised.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a chilly, early-winter day in the streets of Konoha. The temperatures were below zero, and factoring in the wind chill, it was definitely freezing out there. Crystal-like snowflakes fell as winds picked up, blowing the cold air around and sending the flakes of snow everywhere onto the ground. Because of the frosty conditions not predicted by even the best meteorologist out there, the majority of those living in the dense village had to stay indoors. There, a man with spiky, darkened-black locks in the form of a raven's had been wearing a scarf to cover his neck, as he trudged several miles in knee-deep snow to a large house ahead. He stepped past the gates and ghosted his way to the front door, where he had unlocked it and stepped inside.<p>

He gave out a sigh of relief as he quickly shut out the cold by slamming the door closed, taking in the warmth of the air-conditioned home. The young man then untied his scarf and hanged it on the polished, wooden wall-mounted hanger. As he turned around, he saw a faint but visible orangey glow coming out from the room across from the living room and kitchen. He slowly paced forward and into the room to see who was there. Standing at the doorway, he saw a female that was around his age, but with bubblegum-pink hair that had the tips of her smooth-as-silk locks touching down on her shoulders and just past her upper back. She was dressed with a cherry-red top with the ends of her very short sleeves complimented by the fluffy, pure white wool that was stitched around the ends. The fluffy, white wool was also stitched around the ends of her leg-areas of her shorts that were in the same colour.

The young woman was comfortably sitting on the couch near the glowing fireplace, reading a novel of sorts before she lowered the book for her eyes to face him.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun." She smiled in a cute expression.

"Sakura", was his reply.

Sasuke admired her appearance in the light casted by the lit fireplace. Through his eyes, he could see her porcelain skin shining brightly, her jade green eyes were ever so luminous and lively, and then there was her voluptuous stature...her curves seemed to attract him even more—especially the last time they had made love to each other.

Sakura interrupted his devious thoughts with a question. "So, how did the training go along?"

"Hn?"

"How were the training sessions with Naruto and the others?"

Sasuke smiled thinly. "Intense...until the cold came around."

He then stepped away and walked into the kitchen, preparing something. Sakura peeked over the book in her hands, before she focused on its pages again, not minding what he was doing. A few moments later, Sasuke entered the lit room with his hand holding a blue porcelain plate that had a slice of a certain, creamy dessert on top. This had Sakura putting down her novel slowly, to see what he had. Sasuke sat down, cross-legged, some inches away from the burning fireplace that radiated the warmth and heat through the entire house. He took the fork in his other hand and dug in a thin slice of that delicious treat. There, he had tasted the creamy, smooth, and sweet layer of the slice that had the wholesome flavour of a certain fruit.

He gave out a sign of delight, audible to Sakura who was still sitting on the couch looking at him strangely.

"What are you having there?" She asked him, as he watched the fire burning amidst the wood separated by the glass.

Sasuke turned to her. "It's blueberry cheesecake. I got it off from the supermarket a day ago."

Sakura had put away the novel and joined the raven-haired Uchiha in the cosy, warm feeling of the fireplace. Sasuke got up slightly for a moment to retrieve a silver platter that had a bottle of sake and two cups that were stacked on top of one another. Both sat down on their knees, facing each other as Sasuke poured both cups with the alcohol from the bottle. He placed one cup near Sakura, and had picked up the plate with the slice of the cheesecake on it.

"You mind if I have a taste of that, Sasuke?" She smiled.

Without hesitation, Sasuke dug in a small portion of the slice with the fork and lifted the fork towards her luscious, glossy lips. She tasted the sweet, soft portion of the cheesecake, giving out a moan of approval...but it had also sounded seductive to Sasuke. He can tell by her smouldering emerald eyes staring closely at his onyx ones. He had put the plate down once more, along with the fork as both he and she raised their cups against one another in unison as a toast of greater importance to life. Both of them had sipped on their cups of sake, unaware that the effects of the strong alcohol were about to take effect almost immediately.

Right away, Sakura broke the moment of silence. "Can I have another bite?"

Sasuke paused slightly, before he replied with a silent "okay".

He was about to dig in another small portion of that slice of blueberry cheesecake, when Sakura's hands flew and cupped his cheeks by surprise. Before Sasuke can react, she pulled him towards her and they had kissed. He had almost dropped the plate and fork to the carpeted floor.

Sasuke pulled out from the kiss. "Sakura?"

"Why don't we just celebrate each other with our bodies?" She whispered into his ear.

A tinge of red streaked across his face, as the intense arousal gathered up in the depths of his lower regions. Sasuke responded to her request with a deep kiss, an even more passionate one than before. Their tongues clashed with each other, the moans emitted from the bottoms of their throats, the fire had crackled and grew in intensity as they shared their passion fiercely with each other.

It had just taken a few moments for both of them to be stripped out of their clothes, which were now strewn into a pile somewhere in the heated room. Sasuke cuddled her soft, curvy figure as they were lying on one side, in front of the fireplace. His lips locked with hers, his eyes gazing at hers as he guided his hardened member into her wet, tight passage. Sakura almost let out a loud squeal in the kiss as she shut her eyes tightly at the intrusion of her tight canal. Likewise, Sasuke let out a deep moan as he felt her lubricated vaginal muscles welcome his muscular organ by contracting lightly around him. Still in the spoons position, Sasuke slowly pulled himself out three-quarters of a way before he slammed into her love canal again.

Sakura had let out a loud moan, as Sasuke gripped and fondled one of her large breasts with his right hand, his hips beginning to push inward and outward at an increasing pace.

"Ah! Oh! Sasuke! Keep going..._Ohh!_" Sakura had let out more moans as Sasuke kept up the pace, thrusting into her slick heat.

Her lustful panting and those delightful moans had aroused Sasuke even more. His manhood lengthened at its fullest, as he pounded into her again and again and again. Sasuke began to let out his own panting, as Sakura heard him being close to her ear. His tongue stroked a sensitive area around her neck, his right hand and grasped one of her large mounds, a finger stroking her hardened nipple as he continued to pleasure her to the maximum.

"Yes...that's it...take it, Sakura." He whispered ever so seductively close to her ear.

Sakura moaned loudly, as her free hand had crept down to the junction where they were together and had firmly squeezed the part under the organ that had stored life within. Sasuke gnashed his teeth and gave quite a loud moan as her touch had almost caused him to reach his climax.

"You little minx." He breathed out his words into her ear. "You think you can make me come that quick?"

Sasuke intensified his thrusts, pounding deeper and deeper into her as the flames roared within the firebox. Sakura yelped and moaned even more, the sweat beginning to run down both of their bodies. With the way the noises she made, to Sasuke, she was pretty much begging for a creampie.

"Oh! Oh kami! Sasuke! I'm going to come! _Ahh!_" She screamed out as the coil inside her was about to break loose.

Sasuke grunted out in a mix of acknowledgement and pleasure, as he continued to spoon her, the tip of his cock pounding erratically at her cervix. At the same time, the fire had built up in the pit of the fireplace.

The coil inside her had finally snapped loose, and the fire contained within the fireplace had roared. Sakura screamed out his name, while Sasuke had grunted hers out loud as they entered the climax together. Her fluids gushed out and coated his whole length, which was also being contracted and roughly clenched around by her vaginal muscles. In response, his balls swelled up and streams of white-hot seminal fluid spurted out from his tip, all the way into the depths of her womb. Sasuke continued to spurt his cum inside her a few more times as he slowed his thrusts to a stop.

Both were sweaty and panting heavily in the aftermath of their orgasm, the fire had slowly returned back to its size, but burning ever so brightly than before.

Sasuke began to pull out from her; the tip of his cock (drenched in her fluids) had left a string of semen bowing out of her entrance, which then disconnected by itself. Sakura moaned out lightly as both of their mixed fluids had slowly leaked out from her pussy. It was this that Sasuke had begun to be aroused again, and wanting more out of her.

They both kissed deeply, their positions switched to just sitting up against each other, their arms wrapped around one another. Sakura gasped as she felt his organ harden up against her abdomen. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss.

"We should do it again in another room..."

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a loud, pleasured moan as Sasuke thrust in and out of her. Her arms had tightly wrapped around him, while her legs had tightly wrapped around his hips as he continued to pound into her love canal whilst standing straight. They had taken the second round to their room.<p>

"Sasuke...deeper..._deeper!_ Ohhh!"

His hips pushed in and out frantically, as he stared into her smoky emerald eyes with the feeling that he was dominating her. They both locked lips with each other, she groaned into the kiss as the rhythm of his thrusts had ravaged her insides more than before. Surely, she would have been tired after the first round, but the unstoppable force between them had pulled each other in. He let out a slightly loud groan as her vaginal muscles contracted around him, squeezing him in response to his movements.

Her hands moved and went to grab the back of his hair, while Sasuke leaned in slightly to close his mouth on one of her breasts; his tongue swirled around her nipple. Sakura gave out a long, loud moan at the added pleasure he gave out to her as he continued to pound into her slick canal.

They finally had arrived at the bed, as Sasuke laid her down onto the large mattress, his hands firmly gripped onto her hips as he still thrust roughly in and out of her.

"Sasuke!" Her hands flew up and gripped his shoulders. "I'm...getting...close..."

"Me too", he grunted out.

Sasuke continued drive in his thrusts, fast and hard as Sakura thrashed around on the silken cover of the mattress, moaning and groaning out in bliss.

"Ohh! _**SASUKE!**_"

"**SAKURA!**"

Both screamed out each others' names as their orgasms intensified from before. Her vaginal muscles squeezed around him hard, milking him for all its worth. She felt the warm streams of his semen rush out into the depths, as she coated him again with her liquid essences.

Both of them gasped and panted out for air, as Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura, almost crushing her hourglass figure as he buried his head into her neck. After several moments, Sasuke and Sakura kissed each other passionately although not as rough and intense as before their second round happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh..."<em>

The pink-haired woman relaxed in the soothing warm waters, the dense layers of steam clouded around and surrounded her as she lowered herself for the water to meet her, face-level. Sakura was at the natural hot springs located remotely close from the backyard of the Uchiha residence. She wanted to take time to relax from all of the lovemaking with Sasuke just several moments ago. After all, she wanted to sooth her sore muscles; areas of her body where they felt tense...especially the part between her legs where it throbbed achingly to no end. However, as Sakura lifted up a handful of the warm water and drenched herself with it, she was about to find out that her relaxation would turn into another round of...what you would expect.

As she slowly stood up, the water just around her upper torso, a male figure crept up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura let out a shriek and was about to react in self-defence, when she felt his breath close to her ear.

The raven-haired man chuckled in a darkish-like tone. "_Sakura..._"

She turned her head slightly to the right to face him. "Sasuke."

She wasn't as angry towards the Uchiha, but she was irritated somewhat at being caught off-guard by him. Regardless, she was going to expect another long, intimate moment with her husband.

Sasuke nipped at the sensitive area around her neck from behind, making her giggle and moan out.

"Th-that tickles, Sasuke, stop!"

He continued to give her every bit of pleasure until he stepped it up by slowly sliding his palms across her smooth, flat belly under the water, before they reached under her large mounds and cupped them. His hands groped and kneaded the supple flesh of her double-D's, squeezing them and giving them light, gentle caresses.

Sakura gave out an airy moan, her gaze at Sasuke turning seductive once more, as she let out a whisper.

"Touch me more..."

She then let out a gasp of surprise, as she felt his iron-hard cock in between her legs, the top of his stiff rod touching the nether-lips of her entrance. She began to pant and moan as he continued to caress her large breasts, but at the same time, he had teased her by rubbing the top of his hardened erection back and forth against her clit.

Sasuke also panted and let out a quiet groan from the contact.

"Just tell me what you want, Sakura..."

A small moan escaped from her pouty red lips.

"_Take me_...over by the heated rocks."

Sasuke carried Sakura off from the waters onto the smooth pavement, where Sasuke laid down on his back by the rocks to allow Sakura to straddle his hips, her slender back facing him. The buxom pink-haired beauty had spread open her entrance with her fingers, and began to lower down on him. She moaned in lustful delight as she slowly slid down onto his muscular, hardened member by the inch. Once his member was all the way in, she lifted herself up before she slammed back down letting out a loud squeal as his tip made contact with her cervix. Sasuke growled out and threw his head back slightly at the feeling of him inside of her.

_'So tight...'_ he thought.

She began to bounce up and down on him slowly at first, but picked up the pace afterwards. All sorts of moans came out from her lips as she ground her hips against him, buckling back and forth, rocking and rolling in the reverse cowgirl position. Sasuke's hands were at her curvy hips, gripping them slightly to control the pace of her thrusts. Beads of sweat formed around the bodies, trailing down their skin as the thin layers of steam hovered around them.

Sasuke felt that he was going to the point of release, and he could also tell that she was going to come, based on her increasingly heavy panting and her loud moans. In a sudden movement, Sasuke sat up and shifted their positions slightly so that he was sitting on his knees and that Sakura was also on her knees. He began to pound into her slick heat from behind, as he cupped his hands under her breasts and squeezed them lightly. She cried out from his tantalizing thrusts, as her arms reached out and held onto one of the rocks for dear life.

The fiery feeling in her belly began to grow and grow more, as audible slapping sounds were produced from his skin meeting against hers. Sakura panted more and more, holding on to the heavy levels of bliss she was experiencing with him. But the inevitable came anyway.

"Sasuke...I'm getting close..._ah!_"

Sasuke groaned out in response, thrusting even harder and faster into her vaginal recesses. Several powerful thrusts later, the feeling in her belly had burst into a feeling of euphoria and ecstasy. Sakura screamed at the height of her orgasm, her vaginal muscles tightened around and milked his cock to the fullest. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth at the intense pleasure engulfing him completely; he tried to hold on, but it wasn't enough. Streams of his sticky, white semen ejaculated from his tip, reaching all the way to her womb. However, Sakura arched her back in the course of her orgasm causing a shift in position that forced his member out of her entrance, spurting a few more strings of semen out and land on all over her hair, face, breasts, and belly.

Both remained in the same position they were as they panted out to catch a breath from their most recent intercourse. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, as his eyes widened to see what he had left all over her body.

"Looks like I made a mess..." he said of the white, pearly strings all over her.

Sakura giggled out, a tinge of red on her face. "Oh, it's alright, Sasuke-kun."

She scooped a bit of his semen that remained on her large, perky mounds with her fingers, and licked it with her tongue. Seeing all of this caused the blood to rush down and pound into his groin again with force.

Sasuke's gaze and smile was now at its most seductive. "How about we clean it all up?"

"Eh?" Her eyes opened up wide.

* * *

><p>Steam poured from under the polished, brown wooden door as two cotton bathrobes—in colours of dark blue and wine red respectively, lay on the tiled floor of the spacious bathroom in the house. Sasuke groaned out in pleasure, leaning back on the tiled wall of the steamy shower as Sakura was on her knees, bobbing up and down on his cock that was in her mouth. His hands were at the back of her bubblegum-pink locks, gripping them ever so gently as he felt her mouth engulfing him, the water from the shower-head spraying on the both of them. She let out a moan that asked if he liked it so far; a soft moan escaped from his lips as a response to that feeling she gave him.<p>

Her lips wrapped around him, sucking him off for a few more moments before she pulled him out from her mouth as she lowered down to stroke his testes with her tongue. Sasuke hissed and moaned at the feeling of that, and he sure knew that his woman was dangerous in more ways than one!

Sakura came back up, her tongue sliding across his testes all the way up to his stiff member. She then started to bring her large mounds to right in-between his manhood, sandwiching him with her breasts. Pleasure shot up his body as he threw his head back slightly and moaned, before he looked down at her.

"I bet you've been waiting a while for this to happen?" She grinned devilishly, stroking her breasts up and down on his manhood, before rubbing them with his cock in between them.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, and moaned out in agreement. She pumped him up and down slowly with her smooth cleavage, picking up the pace as she pumped him even more with her mounds.

"Sakura..." he groaned.

Sasuke began to let his hips thrust in and out all the way, as she held her breasts together tightly on his nine-inches with her hands. She moaned and panted as she felt the warmth of his member held snugly in between her breasts. It was definitely the best feeling of pleasure Sasuke ever experienced with her that trumped over all of his past experiences. She began to add more of the pleasure by letting her tongue out to touch the sensitive tip of his penis, as it made its way past those supple mounds of hers. She closed her eyes doing this, letting out all those moans from her throat, tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked from his tip.

He panted heavily and let out a few more groans, indicating that he was about to climax. He let out several more thrusts of his hips, just before he loudly groaned out Sakura's name in the engulfing orgasm that conquered his whole body. Sakura squealed out as his thick, gooey, white semen shot out like a geyser, landing on her pink hair, her face, breasts, and even some had been caught with the blade of her tongue. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled heavily, slumping a bit on the wall as the shower continued to run on.

A few short moments later, Sakura positioned herself with her hands firmly gripped on the top of the glass door, her swollen clit faced towards Sasuke as he stood.

"Come on, Sasuke, you know you want to put it in me!" She teased him.

Without any hesitation at all, Sasuke was up for one more round. He guided his still-erect penis with one hand and quickly thrust all the way into her pussy, she gave out a gasping moan at the same time his hands were holding onto her voluptuous hips. It didn't take long for Sasuke to drive in his thrusts hard and fast, jack-hammering into her tight passage.

"Sasuke! Oh yes! Oh yes! _OH YES!_" She screamed out, as his hips pushed in and out at such a tantalizing pace.

Her large, curvaceous mounds pushed into the glass, they flattened against the glass door for every time Sasuke gave a powerful thrust into her. Her moans became louder and louder and increased in a hasting pace, as Sasuke growled out in rising contentment pushing all the way in. His cock rammed in and out, the tip slamming into her bundle of nerves that pushed forward the feelings of unfounded bliss. The sheer amount of pleasure caused Sakura to lose her grip on the top of the glass door, causing Sasuke to move their position towards the tiled wall.

Sasuke's hands reached all the way to her breasts, fondling and squeezing her peaks once more as her hands were splayed on the wall, his thrusts continuing to be forceful and fierce. It wasn't until they had moved over close to the glass door again, where Sasuke lifted one of her sleek legs and wrapped it around his hip, pounding into her with even more force. Her hand held on to the glass door while her other arm wrapped around his neck as they both shared a deep and passionate kiss, as he gave out several hard thrusts in and out of her. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!"

"Sakura...I'm gonna..."

"It's alright...**fill me up!**"

Once the tip of his cock slammed into her G-spot in his final harsh thrust, Sakura screamed out Sasuke's name and shuddered in the midst of her climax, her hand losing grip of the top of the glass door but slapped it hard against the steamed glass, leaving an imprint as her hand trailed down and away. Sasuke gave out a loud roar as he came at the same time as Sakura, spurting out a torrent of sticky, white-hot semen all the way up into her fertile and awaiting womb. The shower went on for the next several moments with the lovers in the same position, as Sasuke slowly pulled out from her; thin strings of his seminal fluids bowed out from his tip and broke off instantly. This was followed by their mixed juices flowing and leaking out from her pussy, dripping in globs and fallen onto the tiled shower floor, only to be carried away by the water. Some of the mixed cum had also ran down her thigh and leg, only to be washed away by the sprays of water from the shower-head.

* * *

><p>After the very heated moment in the shower, Sasuke and Sakura were now at the bed in their room...only this time, they're finally resting from all of the activities that happened in the evening all the way to the night. Sasuke was on top of her, yet his semi-flaccid manhood was sheathed inside her as a symbol of being in one together; it was always this way for every time after they had made love on the bed.<p>

Sakura gave out a yawn as a sign that she was spent.

Sasuke smiled into her neck.

"So how was it, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You know...all the things that happened tonight."

Sakura then gave out a smile that looked pleased.

"I've had a lot of fun with you, Sasuke. It's just that this was above and beyond all that."

A few moments of silence encroached.

"Sakura?"

Pause.

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

Another pause.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Bonus scene!)**

About three weeks after their wild night of lovemaking, Sasuke made his way past the gates to the front doors of his house. The snow had let up slightly, but it still poured down heavily at times. The raven-haired Uchiha opened the door and had stepped inside.

"Sakura, I'm home!" He called out as he untied the scarf around his neck and hanged it on the wall-mounted coat hanger.

There was no answer.

"Sakura? You there?" He called out again.

Again, there was no answer.

_'Hn...where could she be?'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke climbed up the stairs all the way to their room. He checked around the room to see if she was there. Suddenly, he heard the door from their connected private bathroom creak open. Sakura stepped out and then saw Sasuke standing at the doorway. She was sure as nervous to break the news to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

However, he cut in before she can even continue.

"Sakura? What happened?" He stepped towards her.

He knew that something was up; she had not quickly responded to his call just like the previous times he returned back home from training.

"Sasuke...I..."

"Whatever it is, Sakura, just say it!" His tone was both impatient and concerned.

Her hands flew up and grabbed his wrists, almost surprising him, where they gently guided him to feel her abdomen.

"Sasuke...I'm pregnant."

His eyes broke wide open and he had let out a quiet gasp. _'She—she's actually pregnant?'_

He was in disbelief. "...Are you?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure, Sasuke." She answered him.

Just recently, she had been throwing up on the toilet for the past few days or so. She had then experienced the early signs and stages, including nausea, unusual cravings for food, and feelings of tenderness around the areas of her breasts. She even noted that she had missed her period, too, which was why she wanted to find out by herself if she was pregnant or not...and she had her answer at this point.

Sasuke had slowly overcome his shock from the news that just passed by him, focusing on her still-flat belly, running his palms up and down slowly.

"You're pregnant...carrying the child for the future clan." He said quietly under his breath.

Sakura nodded slowly. "That's right."

They paused for a long moment, before Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, just before they pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Sakura." He said to her the same thing he said the time after they had expressed their love.

"I love you too, Sasuke." She smiled sweetly, as they both kissed again, deeply and madly.

Sasuke then wrapped around his arms around and moved their positions so that she fell back on the mattress with him on top of her, with her legs having wrapped around his waist. There, sitting on the lower-right corner of the white ceramic sink, was the digital test with the strip attached to it and the small rectangular screen had chimed out the word that Sasuke expected her to be all along.

And all of the events had just started with a baked, best-served-cold dessert that had the flavour of the fruit that Sasuke liked: blueberry cheesecake.

* * *

><p><strong>...And what a happy ending it is! Well, I hope you liked this lemony follow-up to the original one-shot! But don't worry, there will be more lemon fanfics on the horizon...including more of SasuSaku goodness. Merry Christmas, everyone! This is the Voltage Axe.<strong>


End file.
